


Of Course I Do

by TheMightyChipmunk



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first I love yous, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes to terms with the fact that he hogs the bed once he gets Grantaire in it. Also, Grantaire gets a big surprise (sorry not a penis joke, no penises here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I Do

Enjolras was a heavy sleeper. He had a lot to do, and so when he finally finished his work on those late nights that were all too often lately, he felt he deserved to sprawl out on his duvet (moreso than under it) and pass out for a few hours. It wasn’t like he enjoyed depriving himself of sleep, he fucking loved sleep, and his bed specifically. That’s why when the opportunity arose, he took it hungrily, stomach down, limbs flung to the wind. Sleep was the one time he felt like he didn’t have to be so careful and in control.  
That’s why it took so long for Enjolras to invite Grantaire to spend the night. They had hooked up before, but it had always been either spontaneously public (what? Yeah that’s right, Enjolras could be wild), or carefully orchestrated by Enjolras to remove the necessity of sleeping over. Sleep was his sanctum, and weirdly personal, and it took some time before Enjolras felt comfortable sharing that with Grantaire. Once he did, though, he found that he loved waking up next to Grantaire, finding him in his bed first thing in the morning. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, and I’m not going to lie to you, those feelings were the cause of a lot of morning sex. But there was something that didn’t feel quite right to Enjolras.  
It took him a while to figure out just what was tainting his growing sense of happiness with Grantaire, nudging him every morning Grantaire stayed over. It wasn’t until the first night Enjolras ended up staying at Grantaire’s place that it hit him.  
“Grantaire,” Enjolras nudged the artist awake, this new revelation moving him to urgency.  
“I hate you so much right now,” Grantaire rolled away from Enjolras, falling off the mattress and bringing the deep green sheets with him. Luckily he didn’t have a bed-frame, as he was going for the whole impoverished artist look (totally by choice, not because he spent all his money on art supplies and alcohol…but if he did so what some might call that a brave existence), so the fall wasn’t far.  
“See, this is what I’m talking about!” Enjolras sat up straighter, his slept-in pony-tail doing less to make him seem righteously indignant and more to make him look adorable and slightly grumpy.  
“What?” Grantaire looked around confusedly, “What are you talking about? Enjolras, it’s too early for me to have already done something to piss you off- ”  
“I hog the bed, don’t I?” Enjolras said sadly, plopping his head back down on Grantaire’s pillow.  
“Are you just realizing this now?” Grantaire laughed as good-humouredly as he could muster at…nine o’clock in the morning? Shit, he needed to get his life together, why was he so tired? He climbed back into bed, turning on his side so he could face his moping boyfriend.  
“Well you could have let me know!” Enjolras whined accusatorily, grabbing a spare pillow and hitting Grantaire square in the face. “Why didn’t you say anything? It’s been months, R.”  
“I don’t know,” Grantaire shrugged, “it didn’t really affect me that much.”  
Enjolras rolled his eyes, propping himself up to give Grantaire the most unamused look he could muster. “Grantaire, you literally just fell out of the bed because I was taking up the whole thing with my gangly body. This isn’t even my bed! This is your bed, I pushed you out of your own bed, that is such a foul. That is like, the lowest of the low. My mother raised me better than this, what would she say – ”  
“Ok, first things first,” Grantaire said, moving to straddle Enjolras, “you are like the opposite of gangly. I’m a little offended that you just said that right now. And secondly, it’s not like I’m making falling out of bed a habit. This was one time – ”  
“Yeah, but I’ve noticed, every time I wake up before you you’re always in this little ball on the corner of the mattress. I mean, you cannot tell me you always sleep like that. I’ve seen you passed out before.”  
“Well,” Grantaire searched for the right thing to say, “I guess it just…didn’t seem that important to me? I mean, it’s just me. I didn’t want to impose, I…you sleep the way you sleep. Who am I to ask you to change that?”  
Enjolras reached out to put his hand over Grantaire’s. “You’re my boyfriend. I care if something I do makes you uncomfortable. I care a lot about that actually. Please, you…you have to tell me if I’m doing stuff like that because…you know I can be really oblivious and I’m working on that but…” Enjolras traced the lines of grape vines Grantaire had tattooed on his arm, “I mean you know I love you right?”  
Grantaire’s eyes shot up. “What?”  
“Grantaire, I want to know that you feel like you can tell me stuff like this. You’re important. You’re important to me, and the last thing I want is for you to be suffering in silence or some shit because you think that will make me happy. I don’t want to keep pushing you into the corner of the bed if that’s not what you want. Just talk to me, yeah?”  
Grantaire was still staring at Enjolras, wondering if he made getting up this early a habit if miraculous things like this would always occur. “What did you say, E? Before?”  
“What…You’re important to me, I love you -”  
“Yep, that’s the one,” Grantaire nodded, counting his fingers to make sure he was indeed awake.  
“R, I’ve said that before, why are you freaking out?” Enjolras asked, wiggling out from under Grantaire to grab his shirt off the ground.  
“I’m pretty sure I would have remembered if you’d said that before,” Grantaire retorted, a wicked grin spreading over his face, as he realized that that was something casual for Enjolras to say, something he could say as he pulled on a wrinkled red t-shirt sitting on Grantaire’s shitty old mattress at 9:20 in the morning. “You love me?”  
“Of course I do,” Enjolras pushed Grantaire’s shoulder playfully, “Do you think I just go home with anyone for sex and pancakes?”  
“We’ve never done that,” Grantaire said suspiciously.  
“Well then you’d better get to cooking,” Enjolras replied, “and we’ll talk about how to deal with my douche of a sleeping personality over some delicious breakfast food.”  
“You love me,” Grantaire repeated, making no move to get up to go to the kitchen, instead pulling Enjolras’ hair tie out and tangling a hand in Enjolras’ sinfully sensitive hair.  
“Yeah,” Enjolras said a bit breathily, “I love you.”  
Grantaire leaned in, meeting Enjolras’ already-parted lips. Grantaire pulled on Enjolras’ collar, bringing him on top of him as he leaned back into the bed. Grantaire trailed kisses down the side of Enjolras’ neck, sucking on his ear, and really just giving an A+ effort, before pushing away slightly and saying, “I love you too.”  
Grantaire pushed Enjolras away completely, getting up from the bed with a sigh.  
“Where are you going?” Enjolras complained, having very much liked the turn this morning seemed to be taking.  
“My boyfriend who loves me and wants me to be comfortable asked me for pancakes,” Grantaire grinned, walking into the kitchen. “So you should probably clear out, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”  
“That is not a funny joke, Grantaire,” Enjolras deadpanned, looking over as Grantaire pulled a skillet out of the cupboard and lit the stove. Sure he had always enjoyed sprawling out when he slept, but he would change for Grantaire. He would. He had finally found a boyfriend who could and would cook for him, and God knows that was a something he needed to keep around. Plus, he wanted Grantaire to want to sleep with him, not curled up in a ball trying not to disturb him. So Enjolras would try. Try to be better. For Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this idea where Grantaire doesn't want to tell Enjolras that he's a bed-hog and then the I love yous started flowing and I went with it, because you only live once, right?


End file.
